classmatestngfandomcom-20200215-history
Mrs. K
=Dr. Kensington= Name: Dr. Kensington Gender:Male Age: 62 Birthdate: February 6, 1989 Birthplace: Greenwhich, England Hometown: London, England, United Kingdom Height: 6'1" Build: Portly Eye Color: ??? Hair Color: White Parents: Mr. and Mrs. Windsor Status: Widower IM Screen Name: N/A Player: Tracy Theme Song: None Appearance He is a nice man, but a bit on the plumper side. Personality He is a good person but also a social climber. He can be very stubborn. And a bit unfaithful. Power /Baby makin. Background He's had to move from place to place with his kids to help protect his family. He was brought up to be a bit aloof. The following was a letter sent to Katrina Rodriguez who printed it by request in the paper. The letter is entitled "We had the Best of Intentions." "I just hate myself for what happened to Jimmy. To all of my children really. I just want our story to be known, for all of them to hear. So they know just why their brother died. Why Robby moved out. Why Lizzy was mistreated for years. We started out with the best of intentions. Well not quite. We started out, quite fittingly for how it has all turned out, with an accident. “Dr. Kensington” was the Windsor kid when I was growing up. Something like seventeenth to the throne but with a last name that made him seem closer or at least that’s what I’d heard. I was dating another boy. Robby Krasitz I believe was his name. It’s been so long. He had the prettiest blue eyes though. Oh how we all swooned over those. My sisters and I, but I won in the end. Being the prettiest help. Don’t you scoff at me, I was quite a hottie back then. You have over a dozen children and we’ll see how you look. Well, I was in love with Robby and he didn’t think to poorly of me. I say didn’t because that changed after the accident. He thought I was cheating on him. In those days all these extra powers weren’t so common, so no one would believe me that I was a virgin. Not when my belly was growing and my period stopped. Well you get the idea. My parents thought it was Robby’s fault; they did until the Windsor kid came forward. His power had just developed and he hardly believed he had done it himself. But the kid was his, the DNA proved it. Our wedding was rushed and hushed. About as shotgun wedding as you get without the actual guns. This was England dear. You couldn’t carry around an umbrella if you meant it as a weapon. Still, my parents were the most for it, but I hated all of them for making me do this. I'' hadn’t done anything wrong. It wasn’t my fault I had a baby to care for. I didn’t even want to give it the family name. Elizabeth would be saved for my ''real daughter. So I named her Amelia after his mother. I couldn’t stand my family after that. I didn’t need them. The Windsor kid was having troubles of his own with his power and his guilt and his parent’s criticism. He was easy to convince that we needed to move. We would do it without our families. So we left for another part of town and started telling people our last name was Baker. We would go through many last names over the years, but Kensington was the one we settle into as you can tell. I didn’t want anything to do with my husband so it took us quite a while to have another child. But this one was mine. My Elizabeth. Little Lizzy. Poor girl. Poor us really. We were barely keeping the three of us fed. Now a fourth mouth? We had to think of something better and quickly. My husband had a doctorate in literature and there was no great rush for that sort of thing at the time. He hatched up a plan and it wasn’t completely terrible. At least it was forgivable. Posing as a consultant only, he would help couples get pregnant by giving them ridiculous but harmless advice, and of course it would work because he would just use his power to help them. What he didn’t tell me at the time was that because he hadn’t used his power for over a decade, he wanted to practice. Make sure he could do it with another man’s sperm if you really want to know. And who did he pick to be the parents? Why myself and good ole’ Robby. Perhaps he felt guilty for breaking us up. Perhaps he found it humorous. I’ll never really know why. But that is how I got our next child. Robert. It was all downhill from there. When Lizzy’s power manifested, well we didn’t really realize how dependent we would become on it. It started like all addictions (yes I call it an addiction). Just one time. To help us make it through this month. We’ll just get food. Who could deny us to keep our kids from going hungry? And then it was car to get around. And it never got better. We needed a better plan. A better way to make money. The consulting wasn’t working because no one trusted my husband. And why should they? So we asked Lizzy to get us just one more thing. Some nice clothes to wear. We were going to infiltrate the upper crust. With our upbringings it was easy to pass off as one of them. The pathological social climbers were born. More or less. By eavesdropping on the socialites and businessmen that we mingled with, we could make safe investments. Our little money grew. But how were we making all this money? How did we get these things? Well my good husband was a doctor of course? Of what? Oh he helps infertile couples! The lies were easy. It was all set up after all. A bigger office, a nicer car, and it looked like we were really riding high on the hog. Of course it was all just little Lizzy and some well placed investments. Our secret was difficult to keep. The first time someone found out, they went after Lizzy. Greedy sons of a…pardon me. I can’t think about what those people tried to do without getting angrier. I didn’t see at the time I was doing the same thing. We just moved away though and changed our names. Found a different society to climb in. And being as prone to addiction as we were, we began to thrive on it. The pressure to be stylish and modern. The thrill of escaping our pursuers. And the glamour of being the elite. We loved all of it. My husband never loved me though. Through all this, I knew he didn’t. Why? Because every time he would have an affair he would feel guilty. And I got another child. Not from his power again. No…after Amelia we wouldn’t do that again. But I can’t discuss that here. Its really just another story and not quite mine to tell. A child for every affair. Sometimes I look at how many children I have and I can’t believe how long I put up with it. I still put up with it. That’s just who I am. I should have looked at my children and seen who they were. Not just how many or what I could get out of it. I should have been more aware of how alike we were. Our addictions didn’t become theirs. They got their own. But we still could have prevented it. Lizzy was more of a mother than I would ever be. But she didn’t know. She was saved at least from the ugly cravings of her parents. By the time I came to my senses, it was way beyond too late. Robert hated me most of all, and he had the right. He has moved out and its probably for the best. Perhaps he can overcome his upbringing like Lizzy did. Jimmy though… I won’t lie anymore or ignore my children. I killed my son. I through my social climbing. Through my addictions. Through my selfish ignorance. Through it all. I know I take a great risk by stating this all, but after what we did. Don’t we deserve whatever punishment we get? We can’t ignore it any longer. Even if we meant to do what was right. Even if we had the best of intentions…" Dr. K's wife, Mrs. K died a few years back of an allergic reaction. It was very sad. He burned all the photo albums that the kids did not want.